


always be our baby

by yorit1



Series: aaron week [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorit1/pseuds/yorit1
Summary: “You’ll always be our baby.” and/or  “I checked your wardrobe for monsters, but they’re all scared of me.”
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: aaron week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967920
Kudos: 17





	always be our baby

Seb was really anxious. With the baby on the way and him turning three soon. He did not know what to do. Aaron was worried and was trying a bunch of things as a pick me up for Seb. He was also trying to show less anxiety when he was around Seb as toddlers pick up on it, and it affects their mood.   
Tonight they were watching a special movie, and Seb was also getting a special cookie and hot chocolate. Seb loved his cookies, He had as big a sweet tooth as his daddy Robert. He was always happy to receive any sweets that came his way. He remembered the giant cookie he got last year in October, and he wanted to have those cookies again. Aaron got them from the cafe. He got 6 in total. And that made everyone happy.   
Seb What film do you want to watch?” Aaron asked him.   
“Cars,” Seb said. Ever since they got him all those cars for his second birthday. And Seb had a red car that looked like the leading character cars was his go-to movie. Seb just loved the movie. While Aaron grew tired of it, He and Robert watched it because they wanted to keep their sun happy.  
“Seb here is your hot chocolate just how you like it,” Robert said as he brought over their drinks.   
Seb blew at his drink like how he was thought when things were too hot. Robert sat on the sofa, and Aaron was lying with his head on Robert’s lap. Seb was sitting with them, and Liv had the corner. That was how they usually sat on family movie night. When it was all of them together, they chose a movie Seb would like. They pretty much Knew all the Pixar and DreamWorks movies by now, Especially Seb’s favourites. But they would do absolutely anything for their son. His happiness was what was most important to them.   
Seb spoke along with the movie. He knew a lot of the words and dialogue from the film because he has seen the film so often. Aaron, to tell the truth, was kind of tired of the movie, but would never be tired of hearing his son’s joy in watching the movie. P, us he got to lay down on the sofa and put his head on his husband’s lap and honestly it was one of Aaron’s favourite places to be.   
Seb enjoyed his chocolate and cookie while watching the movie. He had so much fun that evening. The movie was close to being over, but it did not look like he was tired yet. Seb looked a lot less anxious the film and cookie really putting a smile on his face. Hopefully, once the movie is over, they will be able to put him to bed without any significant issues. Aaron hated whenever Seb hand a frown on his face. As a parent, his role was to make sure that Seb was taken care of and had everything that he would ever want. That he was happy and safe and taken care of. Aaron Promised himself and Robert that he would be the best dad in the world to Seb and so far he has kept his promises to Robert himself and Seb.   
After the film was over, they put Seb in bed, and everything was fine. Seb said goodnight to them.   
Aaron was cleaning up from the movie night when he heard small footsteps come downstairs.   
“Daddy,” Seb said in a small voice, holding his favourite teddy bear.   
“Seb, why aren’t you in bed?” Aaron asked in a soft voice reserved for his son.   
Seb shook his head and put his head in Aaron’s stomach and hiding in him. Aaron picked him up, and Seb smiled. He carried him upstairs. He placed him on the bed.   
“Was it the closet? Here let me check it for you. I checked your wardrobe for monsters, but they’re all scared of me.” Aaron said as he was in the wardrobe showing Seb that there was nothing wrong. Seb laughed at it and patted the spot by his bed.   
Seb put his head on his daddy’s lap and did not want to move from there.   
“Seb, what’s wrong?” Aaron asked.   
“Baby,” Seb said.   
“Seb we are having a baby, but you know that that will not change hoe we fill about you. Your dad and I love you, we will always love you no matter what you know that Seb.”  
“Me, baby,” Seb said.   
Aaron started to understand what was going on. Seb was insecure that when the baby comes, he will be replaced. That it will be like a new toy once you get it the old one is forgotten about. It was Aaron’s place to reassure Seb that that would never ever happen. Seb would always be their special little boy, and he and Robert would always love him no matter what.   
“You’ll always be our baby, Seb. No matter the new baby, you will always be our firstborn. And even if this baby is new and younger and needs more of our attention that does not mean that we do not love you. You will always be our favourite oldest son, and nothing in the world would ever change that. Okay, Seb.”  
Seb nodded in understanding and cuddled even closer to his daddy.   
“I love you, daddy,” Seb said in his father’s chest.   
“I love you too, Seb,” Aaron said. “Want me to stay here until you fall asleep?”  
Seb nodded. Aaron got them into position so that Seb was laying in bed. He was laying beside him and caressing his hair until he fell asleep. When Seb fell asleep, he went downstairs. Aaron saw that Robert had finished cleaning up downstairs.   
“Is Seb okay?” Robert asked.  
“He just needed some daddy Aaron cuddles,” Aaron said. “He is just worried about the new baby that when he or she comes, it would mean we love him loess I assured him that he will always be our firstborn and our baby and no matter what we will always love him.”   
“You are so good with him,” Robert said as he hugged Aaron close and kissed him. He kissed Aaron soft and lovingly. “I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
“Let’s go upstairs and enjoy the rest of our evening,” Robert said.   
“Sounds good husband.”  
Aaron had had a fantastic night. First, with his son and then with his husband. Aaron would not replace these type of evenings for anything. Hr really did not think he would ever have this as a child and he knows he is so lucky to have this.


End file.
